


a game for 3

by BabaTunji



Series: bloody waters - another timeline [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: King Killmonger, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Erik wants to play a game. James assists.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/James "Bucky" Barnes, Erik Killmonger/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa
Series: bloody waters - another timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630630
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	a game for 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bloody waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757107) by [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/pseuds/AgentMal), [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji). 



> this came to me at some point and i didn't wanna deal with the fallout within the jam-packed plotty stuff of bloody waters. Hydra Trash Party adjacent, my approach to Barnes mostly is: Sexy Furniture.

N'Jadaka has been sleeping with James Barnes. T'Challa finds out by mistake and after, Barnes does not deny it. The man doesn't seem to understand T'Challa's horror either. N'Jadaka has the lion-share of bed-warmers. His interest in someone like Barnes makes no sense to T'Challa. 

Barnes goes as far as to explain that *he* had been the one to offer not N'Jadaka. It doesn't make T'Challa feel better. Presumably Barnes had gained something from sleeping with N'Jadaka. What that turns out to be gives T'Challa pause. Part of James’ de-conditioning was having meaningful contact with friends. Something his husband had quietly and grudgingly agreed to.

The situation makes T'Challa deeply uncomfortable. Then Barnes openly propositions him during one of their next meetings. T'Challa can only feel sick. He tells Barnes gently but firmly "No." He considers how best to approach N'Jadaka on the topic of James Buchanan Barnes. Finding time is the first issue, when he does finally have the time--- the conversation devolves into other matters. T'Challa isn't afraid of N'Jadaka - their arguments reflect that. 

Flash forward a few weeks, there is a situation in Ukraine. N'Jadaka deploys Barnes. T'Challa realizes while monitoring the odd mission, the two seemed to *like* each other. Having an established rapport. With N'Jadaka managing to squeeze out entire sentences from the reticent Barnes. It doesn't make him less uncomfortable. Especially after the mission's conclusion, they gather to debrief the three of them---and he notices the way N'Jadaka looks from him to Barnes. 

"You know, I can't fuck you. But he can." T'Challa doesn't answer and N'Jadaka continues: "James here, is a real stallion." He says the statement with pride. Dispelling any doubt in T'Challa's mind on whether he and Barnes had been intimate before. 

Then T'Challa's stomach drops lower when he realizes the three of them were alone in the mission's room. With no Dora Milaje or helpful attendant in sight. If N'Jadaka wished to play a game, no one would stop him. 

"N'Jadaka, I am not interested." He doesn't dare look away from his husband. James is silent besides him, watching him. N'Jadaka leans closer. 

"You sure? I remember the way you milked my dick. When was the last time someone fucked you right?"

There is a sick feeling in his belly. It contrasts with the open *ardor* in N'Jadaka's gaze. T'Challa feels helpless, the way he usually does when N'Jadaka started these games: "He nor I are your playthings, N'Jadaka." He refuses to concede ownership or any of the nasty truth. 

James watches their interaction. The white man's gaze makes T'Challa's neck flush and his mouth dry. He did not appear disinterested. But everything about their interaction was wrong, everything about his husband was wrong. 

"What do you think James? You wanna fuck my husband for me?" N'Jadaka addresses Barnes, as if T'Challa isn't present. As if James was a living tool to do as he bid. James walks closer. T'Challa shrinks back. Even if resistance was useless, he could never resist the impulse. The temptation to run. 

"Will he struggle?" The question from Barnes is to N'Jadaka. Overlooking T'Challa once more as if he were an object or pet. 

N'Jadaka grips his wrist, moving inhumanely fast. 

"No, he's house trained."

-:- -:-

There is a hand between his legs. Had they been alone T’Challa might have felt better for it. The hand is warm, sure. Perfunctory in a way he can only feel grateful for. James’ technique pleases N’Jadaka. Who enjoys the spectacle and humiliation aspect more than anything. But the act is a shield and he clenches gratefully around the copious amounts of lubricant James presses inside him. He can’t relax. Can’t enjoy it. But James doesn't want to hurt him and the realization grounds him. 

N’Jadaka says something low only James hears because the fingers inside him still. His husband comes closer to gaze at where T’Challa and James are connected.

“You take him so well. Makes me jealous.” At the same time his hand grazes T’Challa’s side. His other hand massaging James’ arousal through the cloth. “He’s already ready for you.”

T’Challa knows. He has felt James’ arousal when the man had first restrained him, his front to T’Challa’s back. At the time his revulsion had mingled with relief. At how James could be aroused at all during this sick game and that he would not be the one doing the raping. He was not his husband. 

James pulls away fully at N’Jadaka’s command, assisting quietly as N’Jadaka strips him entirely. N’Jadaka lingers on his uncovered erection, thumbing and stroking engorged flesh before directing James back to T’Challa. The contrast between James and N’Jadaka strikes T’Challa first. His husband was fully clothed, appearing unaroused. His actions and the gleam in his eye the only tell to his lust.

His eyes watch in approval as T’Challa arranges his body to his direction. T’Challa being only naked from the waist down. The significance of the arrangement escapes him. When James positions himself behind T’Challa. N’Jadaka tells him to look up. 

He wants to see T’Challa’s face. 

James fucks him methodologically. The initial pain brief, giving way to uneasy discomfort. T’Challa takes him well. N’Jadaka watches rapt. T’Challa is not allowed to keep his eyes closed. His husband’s hand sometimes comes to settle on his face, his jaw, his lips. Then he pulls away to touch T’Challa’s body. His back, his thighs, the globes of his ass. His husband traces his taint to where James' cock is buried inside him. The rhythm is irregular, slowing and quickening at N’Jadaka’s direction. He hates it.

James’ cock is long and straight. Not as long as T’Challa’s or as wide as N’Jadaka’s. But it churns his insides with superhuman efficiency. Much like N’Jadaka had before. Keeping his composure is a lost battle after the fucking begins in earnest. Unwilling, he moves with James. For any press where it would feel most pleasurable. Soon he grows tired and begins to squirm uncomfortably form their unending fuck. This isn’t about getting him off, it’s for N’Jadaka’s enjoyment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor T'Challa


End file.
